fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Items
For the latest version of this page, go to everquest.fanra.info/Items A listing of the gear offered by Old Man McKenzie. Item tags Items have several "tags" on them. * Attunable - This item may be traded until equipped. Once equipped it becomes permanently No Trade. * Heirloom - An item that is tradeable to all characters on your account on that server, but No Trade to all others. * Infusible - This item has "purity", which means that Power Sources will change the statistics of the item. The purity of an item may be from 0 to 100. The higher the purity, the greater the effect of the power source. * Lore - You may have only one of this item per character. If the character attempts to pick up another, they will be unable to do so and they will get a message stating that they can only have one of a lore item. * Magic - The item is magical. Some mobs may only be damaged by magical weapons. * No Bank - This item may not be placed in your bank. * No Pet - This item may not be given to a pet. * No Storage - This item may not be stored in a bank, guild hall, housing plot or house. * No Trade - A character may not give this item to anyone else. * Placeable - This item may be displayed in your house. * Prestige - This item may only be used by those with a "Gold" EQ account. * Quest - This item is used in at least one quest. * Temporary - This item will disappear 30 minutes after you log off. Temporary bags should convert to another type of bag instead of disappearing with the items inside it. Items that summon throwing items * Bracer of Hammerfal * Dusty Soriz Worker Pouch * Many-Pocketed Pouch * Mysterious Belt of Daggers - Summons Well Balanced Throwing Knife * Pouch of Curses * Stoneroot Starfish * The Guardian's Pouch * Ton Po's Mystical Pouch Focus item slots Beginning with the Secrets of Faydwer expansion, it was announced that focuses would be assigned specific slots. Here is a list of them: * Ear: Increase Spell Duration (Detrimental) * Head: Increase Spell Damage (Magic) * Face: Increase Spell Range (Detrimental) * Chest: None * Back: Increase Spell Duration (Beneficial) * Neck: Increase Healing * Shoulders: Decrease Spell Mana Cost (Detrimental) * Arms: Increase Spell Damage (Fire) and Shaman: Increase Healing * Wrist: Increase Spell Damage (Poison) Increase Healing * Waist: None * Legs: Increase Spell Haste (Detrimental) * Feet: Increase Spell Haste (Beneficial) * Hands: Increase Spell Damage (Cold) * Fingers: Increase Spell Range (Beneficial), Decrease Spell Mana Cost (Beneficial) * Range: Increase Spell Damage (Corruption) * Secondary: None In the December 9, 2008 game patch, some changes were made. Exactly how this effects the slots is still to be determined, but here is the part from the patch message: - Class-specific armor for Clerics, Druids, and Shaman has had healing foci added to match the SoD armor. Clerics and Shaman will now have healing foci on their arms, while Druids will have healing foci on their wrists. - Druadic Frostlinked Leggings and Necrotic Chillsteel Greaves have had a detrimental spell haste focus added to match the other elemental leggings. SoD wrist focus For Seeds of Destruction Tier 3 and higher gear, the focus effect on non-druid wrists can be rotated between Increase Damage for Poison, Disease, and (possibly) Corruption by using a Silenced Tinea Deviation Chamber purchased from Zebuxoruk for 15 chronobines. Focus effect degradation You lose 5% of the focus amount per level and truncate (round even .99 down).http://forums.station.sony.com/eq/posts/list.m?topic_id=144724 For example, a 35% level 80 focus would be: Melee effect item slots Beginning with the Secrets of Faydwer expansion, it was announced that spell focuses would be assigned specific slots. Melee effects also seem to be assigned specific slots. Here is a list of them: * Ear: Sharpshooting * Back: Damage Shield clicky buff * Neck: Improved Parry / Block (parry and block have been combined into one effect) * Shoulders: Haste * Arms: Cleave * Waist: Haste * Legs: Ferocity * Range: Improved Dodge Armor to dye for All About Dyes There are three types of dyes available: *'Prismatic Dyes' (Alchemy, Brewing, Pottery) By far the most popular, prismatic dyes enable players to dye any visible armor slot, so that armor equipped in that slot will be tinted with that color. These dyes are made with tradeskills, but can be used without any skill. When you hear people buying or selling armor dyes, these are almost certainly what they mean. *'Fine Plate Dyes' (Alchemy, Make Poison, Pottery, for use in Smithing) The very first set of dyes to be made available, fine plate dyes can only be used to tint fine plate armor. Fine plate is a line of basic, smithed plate armor. These dyes actually permanently change the color of each piece of armor. However, with the subsequent introduction of prismatic dyes, fine plate dyes have fallen into disuse. They are now useful mainly just by tradeskillers to improve skill in alchemy or make poison. *'Ribbon Dyes' (Brewing, for use in Tailoring) These dyes are used to make ribbons (hence the name), which are, in turn, used to tailor robes. The robes can only be worn by casters (enchanters, magicians, necromancers, and wizards). Furthermore, the robes can only be made by the six races which can be one of those caster classes. While there is a market for some of the final robes, these are also useful primarily as a means of skilling up, particularly for tailoring. Applying the dye: You may now dye a dye slot any color that you wish. How? Go to your Inventory and look for the new 'Dye' button at the bottom. Your view should change to focus on your character, and then a new window will pop-up called Armor Dye. The little boxes under Item Tint are the colors of the original items and cannot be changed. The little boxes under Armor Dye are the adjustable ones. Click on any of the boxes to bring up the window called 'Choose a color', which is also shown in the picture. You'll see boxes of colors, these are default colors that you can use as starting points for customization. Below are sliders for adjusting the colors. To the left of the sliders are colors that are being adjusted - red, green, and blue. Notice these values are in numerical format. If you change the number in the box, you will accordingly change the intensity/brightness of the color. 0 is the lowest value, and 255 is the highest. Examples: 0, 0 ,0 = black; 255, 255, 255 = white; 255, 0 , 0 = intense red; 255, 175, 175 = a very light value of red (probably a whitish pink); 25, 25, 25 = a very dark value of gray; 100, 25, 25 = a dark value of red If you like the color of a piece of armor you already possess (I.E., Rel's golden cleric armor), place your cursor over the Item Tint box of the appropriate color and you'll be given it's RGB values. CURRENT BRUSH Tool: In the armor dye window, you'll notice the lone color labeled Current Brush. If you change the value of this color, it will replace the light red color of the 'Choose a Color' window with whatever value you set the brush to. This way you don't have to retype the values every time if you make a set completely of one color. When you finish, check the number of Reagents Needed with the number of Reagents Available. If you've got enough (don't know what happens if not), hit Save Dye and all the changes will be made and reagents deducted. You may dye multiple slots at once. Note, you may also reset the process before saving the dye, however sometimes the colors will set to values you fiddled with before. If you're worried about this, zone and it will reset all the dyeing data in the windows and on your character. IMPORTANT NOTE : If you own any white armor, dye it another color, and use the default white, it will request a reagent. Why? The value of the default white is 240, 240, 240, but your white armor is set to a value of 255, 255, 255. Either reset the dye window, set the color manually to 255's (though this may not be safe), or zone to fix this before proceeding. Don't waste money on extra dyes! This also applies to trying to reset a color back to it's original value. It will count a reagent and in this case you MUST use the reset function or zone. TIPS: --Now, remember to copy down the numbers you use for dyeing armor. Why? By writing down the RGB value for that color, you can easily repaint all the other parts of the armor that value without making guesses, approximations, or having to redye everything over again. Also, by having numbers that end in 5 and 0, you don't have to worry about remembering strange numbers like 173, 182, 168. Trust me, the color is almost exactly the same if you change them all to 175, 180, 170, and it's that much easier to copy. --You do NOT have to have components to dye armor. You can play around with colors any time you want to, but they will disappear upon zoning and no one else can see them until you complete the dye. You may, however, take a screenshot and show it off if you're low on cash and want opinions first. Removing dye To change your armor color to default, Open the inventory by pressing I key from the Keyboard, then click on the button, this will popup a window. Now here in front of all Armor type there is a box. Now click on this box, it will open a small window for that particular armor and move the sliders to 255, 255, 255 for their respective color's Red, Blue and Green value. Note: You will need to have all the necessary dyes with you to do this! Faction increasing items * Ornate Velium Pendant Snare items * Anklesmasher * Ball of Burlap Yarn - Obtained through this quest: Miranda's Dice. * Rusty Oil Spitter - Casts snare with a 15 minute recast delay. * Silken Whip of Ensnaring - Warrior / Ranger only snare weapon. * Suspension of Slime - Shaman made potions. * Swollen Fungusbeast Gland - Drops in Fungus Grove. Weapons that proc slow * Canyoneer Pike - Class: WAR ROG, Decrease Attack Speed by 11% (L5) to 25% (L60). * Club of Slime - Class: WAR PAL RNG SHD MNK BRD ROG BST, 10% slow. * Di`zok Oracle Shillelagh - Class: SHM. * Fabled Club of Slime - Class: WAR PAL RNG SHD MNK BRD ROG BST, minimum level 75, 10% slow. * Fabled Willsapper - Class: ALL except CLR DRU MNK BER, minimum level 68, 35% slow - - Drops off Fabled Vaniki, named rat in Dragon Necropolis. * Wavecrasher - Class: WAR PAL RNG SHD BRD ROG, minimum level 40, 20% slow - Drops off a named in Siren's Grotto. * Willsapper - Class: ALL except CLR DRU MNK BER, minimum level 50, Decrease Attack Speed by 20% (L1) to 35% (L60) - Drops off Vaniki and Fabled Vaniki, named rat in Dragon Necropolis. * Trident of the Deep Sea - Class: WAR SHD BRD ROG, minimum level 50, 10% slow (off Lord Koi'Doken in Northern Temple of Veeshan). * Truncheon of Doom - Class: WAR, minimum level 50, 50% slow. Utility clickies * Goblin Gazughi Ring - Unlimited charges of Effect: Invisibility versus Animals, instant cast. * Huntsman's Ethereal Quiver - Effect: Summon 100 Ethereal Arrow. * Mask of Espionage - Five charges of Invisibility. Can be recharged. * Ocular Scout Control Unit - Unlimited charges of Eye of Zomm. * Rocketeer Boots - Allows you to make a giant leap. Player made. * Stormeye Band - Effect: Storm Guard. A 27 point damage shield with stacks with many other ones. * Wand of the Vortex - Effect: Annul Magic. Levitation items * Orb of Suspension * Pegasus Feather Cloak - Drops off of Quillmane. * Shield of Striding - Only useable by clerics, druids, and shaman. * Swiftmantle Ornamentations Ornamentations are items which will change the appearance of your weapon. Magus Alaria in the Guild Lobby sells an Ornamentation Stripping Tool which will remove the ornamentation and restore the original look to your item. She also sells an Ornament Mutation Tool which will permanently remove the proc effect and change the augmentation into an ornamentation container that can be used once to permanently change the look of the weapon into that of the mold itself. Depths of Darkhollow item exchange Archaeologist Flottwit in The Bazaar will exchange some NO TRADE items from the Depths of Darkhallow zones for tradeable versions. See the quest here. Powersources for TSS quest armor The Serpent's Spine (TSS) expansion has powersources drop for some armor quests. Here is a list of which powersource is for which type of armor. *A Large Faintly Glowing Powersource is for chain. *A Large Flickering Powersource is for leather. *A Large Softly Glowing Powersource is for plate. *A Large Translucent Powersource is for silk. Category:EverQuest Category:Items